


Imperfect Resemblance

by SerigalaManis



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga), Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, Gen, bahasa, cuma narasi pendecc, johan - Freeform, johan liebert - Freeform, makishima - Freeform, makishima shogo - Freeform, psycho-pass x monster
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: [Mereka mirip, tetapi berbeda. Serupa, namun tak sama.] Psycho-Pass x Monster Crossover





	Imperfect Resemblance

Sejatinya, mereka hanyalah dua jiwa yang berbeda. Bertolak belakang dalam _segala_ urusan, memegang _teguh_ prinsip yang berlainan. _Satu_ mengharap keadilan _, satu_ mencari keberadaan.

Walau— _sungguh_ — tak dapat dipungkiri, mereka berdua merupakan mimpi buruk yang berpakaian angan-angan cerah. Tak putus mendapat _cinta_ meski banyak menumpah _darah_. Menebar tawa dan senyuman _walau_ telah membunuh ratusan. Kedamaian _hanya_ dalam kenangan, kehancuran semata kesenangan.

Humanis dalam sisi gelap, kalau kata orang-orang, sebab mereka dengan segenap hatinya _tak_ berdaya mencintai sisi kebuasan, kebiadaban dan kejahatan yang tersimpan dalam lubuk hati manusia. Tiada ragu dalam menyaksikan, maupun mengakibatkan penderitaan mereka.

Mereka mirip, _tetapi_ berbeda. Serupa, _namun_ tak sama. Pernyataan yang berparadoks.

_Justru_ itu.

Dengan segala perbedaan kecil _sampai_ besar, persamaan yang cacat _sampai_ sempurna, _hingga_ mendekati keserupaan itu, mereka mungkin dapat saling memahami dengan _sangat baik_. _Saling_ memaknai resolusi yang sukar dipahami. Melihat diri sendiri dalam satu sama lain.

Dan suatu saat _nanti--_ pada sebuah kehidupan yang akan datang; dimana takdir memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka dalam satu skenario hidup, maka-

-mereka akan berjalan. _Tanpa_ beban.

_"Oh-"_

Berpapasan, lalu bertukar pandang _tanpa_ alasan.

"Halo,"

Sepasang mata emas pembela hak asasi dengan sepasang mata biru pencari eksistensi, beradu pandang dan saling mengobservasi. Menganalisis seolah mencari informasi, dikelitiki sebuah penasaran kecil dalam hati.

_Lihat, lihat_ dan _melihat._

_Heran_ , batin mereka bersamaan. Dari orang ini, seolah terukir jelas segala kerusakan yang tersimpan di dalam dirinya. Kekejaman menghiasi aura sekitarnya. Segala bentuk keburukan yang satu sama lain amat mereka pahami betul. Yang mereka sendiri tak paham, mengapa _bisa_ mereka membuat asumsi tersebut.

_Namun_ , entah mengapa-

-dari _sekian_ banyak impresi pertama, hanya satu hal yang dapat mereka simpulkan terhadap satu sama lain.

"Halo juga,"

_Kesepian._


End file.
